


Холодные ноги

by CHAPK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK
Summary: Перевод фика «Cold Feet» авторства Avelera: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660712/chapters/15528127A Russian translation of «Cold Feet» by Avelera: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660712/chapters/15528127Торин греет свои замерзшие ноги о ноги Бильбо, когда они ложатся спать.





	Холодные ноги

— Знаешь, это не сработает.

Торин недовольно выдохнул, и Бильбо почувствовал, как тот убрал ноги от того места, где они были прижаты к большим ногам Бильбо.

— После всех тех раз, когда ты прижимал свои холодные ступни к моим… — проворчал Торин.

— Я же не нарочно! — воскликнул Бильбо. — До встречи с тобой я даже не знал, что ноги могут мерзнуть.

— Да они у тебя как лед, — сказал Торин. — Можно ли винить меня в том, что я хочу реванша?

— Можно! Хотя бы потому, что тебя ужасно дезинформировали, — сказал Бильбо. — Ради тебя я прошел босиком через половину Средиземья, неужели ты думаешь, что я мог бы сделать это, если бы чувствовал что-то ниже лодыжек?

— Значит, о массаже ног тоже не может быть и речи? — усмехнулся Торин.

— Нет, если только ты не собираешься сделать это молотком и зубилом, мой дорогой, — ответил Бильбо. — Но если хочешь, я всегда могу попробовать взамен сделать массаж тебе. А это правда, что ты можешь чувствовать _температуру_ своими нежными маленькими лапками?

— Я гном, мы не _нежные_ , — со вздохом возразил Торин, усмехнувшись их старому спору.

— Ну конечно нет, — сказал Бильбо, дружески похлопав Торина по руке. — Только в том, что касается ног.


End file.
